Accidents Happen
by arilovexo
Summary: I promise, I won't kiss you again... unless it's by accident. Or unless we got caught. Liz/Avan
1. Accidental Makeout

**La...la...la. Enjoy. **

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen to them. This feeling they were feeling. After all, they were just friends right? Just friend and nothing more. This kind of shit, Liz only expected it to happen to Ariana, not her and Avan. Because Ariana's life always needed to be dramatic.

"It's okay, Liz," Avan spoke, his eyes right on her. "You really have no reason to freak out."

She breathed heavily, her chest going up and down, as she looked at his messy hair and slightly askew shirt. Did she really just do all that?

"That's what you say now." Liz breathed hard. "But… it happened and there's not a damn thing we can do about it."

He looked at her, his hands on his waist, and said nothing. She just looked away and forced herself to sit on the couch, her legs crossed, her hand in her hair, playing with the strands.

A knock soon came on the door, and Avan's best friend (and Liz's close friend) stuck her head in the door. She looked at the state the both of them were in and her eyes widened. "Whoa…something the matter guys?"

And just like that, it seemed like everything was okay. Liz and Avan shared a look before jumping up and putting on (fake) cheery smiles, Liz smoothing out her shirt and Avan fixing his hair.

"Nope!"

"Nothing's wrong!"

Though Victoria didn't really believe any of that. She just told them they were expected on set in about ten minutes, and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

And that was when they had almost gotten caught.

Liz and Avan just stared at the door a moment, before looking at each other.

Liz realized his shirt. Was. Off. The fuck? When did he manage to do that?

"When did you take your shirt off?"

"Like, a second ago." He shrugged, her eyes lingering over the tattoo that was always covered when they were filming. Damn the make-up artists for taking away something so fucking hot.

She just stared at him, breathing heavily almost like she was going to pounce at any moment. He looked back at her, expecting her to make the move first.

But she didn't.

Instead, she blinked, and grabbed the doorknob. His hand on top of hers soon after stopped her before she got very far, and he just looked at her.

"Don't leave just yet."

"We have seven minutes." She told him, realizing then that they literally spent three whole minutes of their lives staring at each other… and possibly drooling a bit. Not that it was a waste to them or anything.

"Yeah, they can wait." He said, before he pushed her against the door, trapping her with both sides on either side of her. He then looked at her lips, and then up to her blue eyes. And without another word, he attacked her, kissing her feverishly as she began to kiss him back, just as intensely.

He was going to kill her someday.

And she was going to kill him.

But they really didn't give a damn.

A knock came on the door again, starting Liz to the point where she hit her teeth against his, causing him to groan—and not in the good way.

She gave him a sheepish smile, before turning and opening the door, only to reveal her best friend and… her brother?

"Ariana, George? Why are you here?"

"Mom wanted me to tell you both to stop making out," Her brother smirked, causing Liz's cheeks to go pink, which—for some strange reason—went unnoticed by Ariana.

"Guys! They need you on set! So hurry your ass up!" Ariana cried, grabbing Liz's wrist and dragging her with her, as she looked back helplessly at her brother and Avan who just laughed, well her brother was, Avan was more like smirking and shaking his head.

"Ari! Let me go!" She yelled and stopped suddenly causing Ariana to fall to the ground, and turn towards her, a glare on her pretty face.

"I actually had something to tell you… we're like two minutes away from being needed on set.

So, she and Avan had been making out for five minutes straight? Well, all right then.

"And that is?" Liz demanded impatiently. But who could really blame her, Ariana just dragged her away from an amazing make-out session with her… well, friend with benefit? They didn't really label what they were exactly quite yet.

"Party later. You, me, Avan, Matt, and Liz…"

"I'm Liz…"

"Right…so then you're brother because I said this exact same thing to him like two minutes ago. Forgive me for forgetting who I was speaking to." Ariana glared at her and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Just get to the point."

"Meet me at my house at 7. We leave then." And with that, Ariana walked away from her.

See? Always so dramatic with her.

Liz just rolled her eyes and looked around for a moment, before walking back to the dressing rooms where she found her brother still in hers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she went to grab her script. "Don't you have friends in LA yet you can go bother?"

Her brother shook her head, "I love my big sister, therefore, I must bother you."

"I think Frankie's here… go bother him. I've got to go to set." And with that, she left the room, but not without passing by her brother and flicking his head with her finger.

"Ow! Liz!"

And all he heard as she walked down the hall was her signature laugh.

But before she could get to set, she felt her arm being pulled Avan, pulling her towards him, his lips on hers a moment later.

Okay… well that was random.

She looked down and realized she had dropped her script, damn it.

She broke the kiss and looked at him, "Whyyyyyy?"

He smirked, "it's fun."

"Yeah but…" She then realized something. They were out in the open… where anyone could see them.

"I know what you're thinking," He said, and she looked at him. "That if anyone sees us, we're in deep shit."

"Good observation." But curse him for knowing her so well.

"So… I think we can just say we're 'rehearsing'."

"For what? Our characters broke up."

"True." He nodded a moment later, agreeing. "So…I guess then we're pretty much fucked."

"Good job, Avan!" Liz gave him a mock-pat on his shoulder, a not-so-genuine-smile on her face. And then—even though it really wasn't like her—she began to panic. "Oh my god, everyone will think I'm a whore!"

"No…no one will think that at all." Avan assured her. "Just relax."

"I…" She blinked, picking up her script, she turned around. "I have to go. I'll see you on set."

And that was when things got way more complicated.

She saw Ariana on the living room set, and ran towards her. Ariana smiled and threw her arm around her shoulder, almost like she was drunk.

"Suppp?" She asked, stretching out the word, her lips popping at the end. "You look kinda upset… or distracted…or both. What's on your mind, friend?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just tired." Liz lied, giving her a (fake) reassuring smile.

"Good, because tonight we party." Ariana said, pumping her fist in the air in a celebratory manner. "So, get whatever's making you distracted out of your head because we are going to have fun."

"Yeah." Liz said as she caught Avan's eye from across the room. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

Ariana grinned, "That's what I like to hear."

And that was when the guilt settled in.


	2. Accidental Shirt Loss & Revelation

**Yeah. Next chapter. Thanks for liking it and reviewing it. Ari's a badass. You'll see why.**

* * *

Liz was exhausted, but still, she knew she had to go to the party or Ariana would probably kill her. So as soon as she got back to her apartment, she got ready.

"Liz! You take for damn ever!" Her brother called, but she ignored him.

A few minutes (or more like an hour) later she was ready to go. She had on a strapless black dress and black converses—because she fucking felt like it—and her short hair curled at the ends. She had on her usual make-up and seriously, she looked damn hot.

Though her brother just gave her a grossed out look being that he was her brother and all and that would be wrong.

Liz looked at the clock in her car as they pulled into Ariana's family's driveway. It read: **6:55pm**. Good, they were five minutes early. They walked up the stairs and into the home—since Liz had a key, being that she had lived there for a while back when the show started—and slammed the front door.

"Damn Liz, was that necessary?" Ariana's brother, Frankie asked, passing by them, his hand on his ear.

"Very." She narrowed her eyes at him, her hands on her hips as he just pointed up the stairs, and walked away. She rolled her eyes and walked up them, going to Ariana's huge bedroom where she saw pretty much everyone was already there. "Well, I'm here." She said, her hands up as if presenting herself and Ariana looked at her.

"Perfect. But first, these boys want to play a quick game of tag football."

Liz's eyes widened. "You're fucking kidding me right? I got dressed early and shit so I'd be here on time and now you're saying we have to play some football?"

"Hey." George said walking past them as he took off his nice jacket, revealing just a white v-neck underneath. "I'm down. Let's all go in the back and get this game started!"

"But what about—"

Ari rolled her eyes, "Really, it can wait for like an hour. No one shows up until then anyway."

Liz tried to say something, but found she couldn't as everyone just walked past her—Avan purposely bumping into her shoulder as he did. She glared at him and he just laughed, disappearing. She stormed after everyone and soon found herself outside.

"Okay, let's make this game interesting." Leon suggested as Ari came outside with a pair of shorts in her hand. "Girls against the boys, but the girls—have to play shirtless."

"Excuse me?" Ariana and Liz demanded, as they just laughed.

Avan looked around, "But dude, there's only like two girls here."

"Rightt, okay. New plan." Liz and Ari looked a bit relieved for a moment until Leon continued. "It's shirt against skin, so… Matt, George and I will play shirts, Avan, you, Ari and Liz play skins."

"Fuck you Leon!" Liz cried as she looked down. "And besides dumbass, I'm wearing a dress."

"Luckily for you, I brought out some shorts. And secondly, there's no way in hell I'm going to play that."

"Then sit out." Matt told her, as she narrowed her eyes at him and stormed off to the side, handing Liz the shorts on the way. It was almost like she knew it was going to be like this—but then again it could just be because Ari knew Liz was pretty sporty and basically game for anything.

Liz narrowed her eyes as Avan took off his shirt. She put on the shorts and then took off her dress revealing her lacy bra. She saw Leon visibly gulp and Matt look away, while her brother just rolled his eyes.

"Do we really have to have her topless, I mean she's my sister for god sakes!"

"Yeah, we really do." Leon said nodding his head.

"Perv." Liz muttered and got ready to play.

"Heard that." Leon muttered back and then the game started.

Surprisingly to everyone—except George—she was _really _good at playing football, throwing the ball to Avan and both of them getting the touchdowns.

After the game was over—with Liz and Avan winning—Liz got her face in Leon's and yelled a "ha!" in his face, snapping her fingers as she jumped on Avan, wrapping her arm and legs around him, pumping her fists in the air and leaning back. Avan just held her by the waist and spun her around causing her to laugh and then rub against him as she went lower, gently falling to the ground. She had her arms wrapped around his neck by then and his arms wrapped around her waist. He held her and just looked at her as she looked back at him, before turning around, and yelling that, "girls fucking rule!" before getting out of his hold, and ran to Ariana who jumped up and hugged her.

"That was amazing!" Ariana cried. "And you play pretty damn well for someone who played in just a strapless bra that was literally on the verge of slipping. Nice boobs by the way, Liz."

Liz looked down and gave an annoyed growl as she pulled it up. "I'm going to kill Leon." She said as Ariana handed her her dress. "That fucking perv."

"Yes, that's what he is." Ariana agreed and then the two girls followed the boys back into the house, passing by Frankie who just gave a low whistle in Liz's direction.

"You sure showed them."

"Hell yeah I did!" Liz high fived him on the way up to Ari's room. She was just about to follow her too, when she felt her wrist being tugged and she fell forward, barely watching herself on the banister in front of her.

She looked up at noticed Avan was trying to get her to follow him, but she shook her head.

"Too many people." She whispered, and then walked back towards Ari's room, but not before being pressed against his chest in a huge bear hug.

"Nice playing out there." Was all he said, before he walked ahead of her, disappearing inside the room.

And now she was officially confused.

What the hell did that mean?

"Whooooo! Party!" Ari yelled, pumping her fist in the air as they entered the house, the smell of weed and alcohol very, very strong.

Liz coughed for a second, trying to regain in her senses before looking at her over excited best friend. "The fumes are getting to you… you're already on crack."

"No, I think that's how she normally is." Matt joked earning a smack from Ariana. He held his video camera up to her face and then moved in and out, before speaking again, "This is all going on camera, Ariana, get used to it."

"Oh I will." She said in a sweet voice, batting her eyelashes at him before running off.

"Did she just flirt with Matt?" Avan asked Liz, "I thought she had a boyfriend."

"She does… but she still does whatever she wants—within reason. And besides, he's in New York now. Won't know a thing."

Avan just nodded.

And now it was awkward.

"So uh…" Avan started.

"I think we should…" Liz said at the same time, causing them to both burst out laughing.

"Let's just go get something to drink alright?" Liz nodded and they walked to the punch bowl.

An hour and a half later, Liz found herself drunk dancing with Ari, grinding her body against hers as she had her hands on her hips, moving with her. Avan just watched from the sidelines, shaking his head at the two girls manners and talked to Matt and George who were doing the same thing, Leon off somewhere else. Well, Matt was George just preferred not to look at his drunk sister grinding against another hot girl.

"So what we get drunk… so what we go out… or whatever." Liz tried singing as Ari laughed hysterically, falling against her, as Liz turned around to face her.

"Hey… aren't you two like famous or some shit?" A guy with a red cup of what the girls guessed was beer asked them, trying to dance against Liz, but she pushed him off.

"What?" Ari asked, looking at Liz, and leaning her arm on her shoulder, as Liz quickly shook her head. "Nooooo. You got us confused with some other girls that are here… somewhere." She waved her hand in the air, and then returned to her spot on Liz's shoulder falling over and laughing as Liz just stared at the guy—hard.

"Whoa…it's just that you two girls look like these two girls on this show my sister watches… uh, Victorious. You know, the mean girl and the dumbass girl."

Liz looked at Ari quickly and noticed her eyes widen, her mouths slightly opened as she smacked the guy on the cheek. "Three things, one that girl is not a dumbass, two, you're a fucking pig, and three, that's not a good way to get in a girl's pants." And then with one last knee to his groin, she walked away, leaving Liz standing there a look of shock on her face as she laughed and looked over at her best friend.

She ran up to her, and excitedly jumped on her shoulders, as she fell to the ground again. "Holy shit! Ariana! That was fucking awesome!" She looked at Avan, George, and Matt who looked just as shocked and surprised as she felt. "Did you guys fucking see that?"

"Yeah, we did." Matt said, an impressed look on his face, "I didn't think you had it in you, Ari."

"Yeah, well." Ariana shrugged, turning to look at the boy who probably felt like he wanted to puke as he was moaning in pain. "He deserved it. He's such a loser!" She yelled at him and then after giving Avan a high five, the five of them walked out to the back where they saw Leon talking to a girl… looking pretty normal and okay.

Matt held up his camera, "Alright, well, Ari how do you feel right now?"

"Fucking awesome." She said right into the camera a smile on her face. "I just totally kicked some guy's ass!"

"Whooo!" Liz pumped her fist in the air, and a second later the five of them all did it as Matt turned his camera off.

Liz backed way and found herself against someone as she bumped into them, rubbing her ass against their… well _area_. Her eyes widened and she turned to see Avan standing behind her, a very neutral expression on his face.

Huh, interesting.

Liz—still drunk—did it again—as Matt handed them all shots, Leon walking over to join them. She just smirked, holding the glass to her lips.

"To Ari, for finally kicking ass—and to all of us, for being young and having the time of our lives!" Matt exclaimed and everyone cheered in agreement, throwing back their shots.

Liz felt it almost immediately and shook her head, trying to get back to normal as fast as she could.

"Ah, that was disgusting, what did you give us?" George asked, shaking his head and making more noises of disgust.

"Jager." Matt smiled, proudly and Ari smacked him, but then fell forward laughing as she stumbled, her hand on Leon's shoulder.

"That shit is strong. Whoo!" Leon said, feeling the effects of it as well. "Damn."

"GOTTA LIVE LIKE WE'RE DYING!" Ari and Liz suddenly shouted and then started to dance as the song played with them. Liz grabbed Avan and pulled him to the side, her hands in his, she moved—somewhat awkwardly as she was drunk—and danced against him laughing when he spun her around, and she stumbled backwards, as he caught her—in a perfect dip.

He brought her back up and she gasped, noticing how close they were, but as everyone around them kept dancing and doing their own thing, she realized they probably wouldn't even notice.

So, she pressed her lips against his, and then broke it literally a second later.

And then they started to dance again, Liz turning to face Ari who was walking towards her. The girls laughed and the three of them danced together, pumping their fists in the air in time with the song.

"Holy shit, it's 2." Leon said as they walked out of the house and just chilled on the front lawn. "We have to film tomorrow."

Ari was silent as she shook her head, and then quickly stopped. Liz looked at her a moment before shrugging and turning to everyone else.

"Guess we're fucked." She said, as Leon just shrugged and walked to his car, George following him. Avan started to when he heard Liz speak, "Ari are you okay?"

Avan turned just in time to see Ariana grab her stomach and shake her head. She still stayed silent though, tears in her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?"

Ari still stayed silent as they watched her put her hand on her mouth knowing what was going to come next.

"We have to get her to a bathroom," Matt said, "Or she's going to puke everywhere."

"Girl can't hold her liquor." Liz mumbled as she walked towards her, but Ari stopped her, putting her hand up and shaking her head. "What?"

Ari just stood there, looking pale and sick. "Liz…" She finally said, and something about her tone, make Liz look at her. "I think I'm pregnant." And that was when she saw Avan and Matt looking shocked at the end of the yard.

And then Ari got sick all over the lawn.


	3. Accidental Roadtrip & Sleepover

**Yeah, I'm updating again. Twice in the same day. Cuz I'm a motherfuckin' boss. PS, where they're going will be explained later on. Though I'm sure you can figure it out. Happy reading, punks.**

* * *

Liz really didn't know what they were doing, or why. She also wasn't too sure why her boss gave the cast a month break. She later was told that was so he could film his other show.

Well, that was just fantastic.

It had been about two and a half weeks, almost three, since Ari's revelation at the party. Although, everyone who was there did wonder why she got drunk, but it did somewhat explain her extreme moodiness and jumpy attitude lately.

She ran her finger through her hair as Avan drove down the freeway. Why they were driving and not taking a damn plane was beyond her. Avan liked to live freely and she more or less was the same way, but not when it caused your ass to hurt like no other.

She squirmed in her seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable, and leaned over to switch the song on the radio.

"What up with that Liz?" Avan demanded as she switched the song to a Hoobastank one.

She shrugged, lifting her flip-flopped feet in the air, and resting them on his dashboard which she _knew_ would drive him insane. And she was right since about a second later, he yelled at her to get them off.

"Avan, I'm so bored. Can't we like stop somewhere? Like an arcade or some shit."

"And here I thought you and I were actually bonding." Avan fake grabbed his heart causing Liz to roll her eyes.

"You're such a weirdo."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Make my car fly?"

Liz stared at him, her eyes wide with wonder, "Could you actually do that? Because that would be way cool."

"Yeah, with my magic fairy dust." Avan muttered, his tone sarcastic. Liz rolled her eyes again—something that she seemed to have a habit of doing when she was around him—and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Just pull over." Liz said, pointing at what looked to be a castle. "We could go there and play miniature golf or go in the arcade."

Avan looked like he was about to say something, but stopped and nodded. "Alright, fine. Let's go do that."

And about an hour later, Liz found herself laughing as she ran away from what looked to be a raging Avan, but was really just him playing around. She ducked as he chased her, but finally stopped at a dead end, and felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her tight against him as he spun her around.

"Okay, okay. Let's play before the people behind us get pissed." Liz suggested, still laughing.

"Or ask us for an autograph… or ask us if we're dating or—"

"I get the point." Liz was still laughing. "So, let's hurry our asses up."

"Though, the guy flirting with you when we paid for this—_high_larious."

"Are you stoned?" She asked him and he shook his head, "Good, cuz you're acting like it."

"I'll…get you for that later," Avan said, leaning in closer to her, "Mark my words."

"Yeah, yeah." Liz waved him off, and then got ready to putt—purposely putting her ass out. She wiggled it causing Avan to smirk, and then smiled at him. Then, she hit the ball watching as it went all the way to the hole and fell in—just as Avan slapped her ass.

"Shit!" She squealed, turning to face him and covering her ass. "You asshole!"

"I'm a boss." Was all he said before he got ready to hit the ball as well—only he didn't stick his ass out like she had done.

"You're about to be a _dead_ boss." Liz threatened, but Avan paid no mind to it. She always more or less threatened him.

"Sure thing, Princess."

She just rolled her eyes, and then he hit the ball. She watched it go pass the hole and then laughed.

"Clearly you suck at this game. Maybe…just _maybe_, golf isn't your sport."

"And maybe, must _maybe_, you're getting just a lil' bit too cocky too fast." He mimicked her, getting in her face. She just smiled and looked at him. Uh-oh, that usually meant something bad was about to happen.

But instead of doing anything—like what he hoped for, kissing him—she just walked up to his ball, and stood by it.

He raised his eyebrow and then went ahead and hit it in the hole.

"Two." Liz called, and burst out laughing again for no reason.

"One. Run. Cuz you're gonna get it." And with that, Liz squealed and ran away from him, laughing harder than she had in a while.

They were back on the road about two hour later—after playing in the arcade for like ever and getting mauled by fans which in turn caused them to play forever—when Liz announced she was hungry. Shocker.

"But… you're a pain in the ass when it comes to food. You barely eat anything, you're vegan, and… you're picky as hell." He blinked for a minute, "Wait, why didn't I bring your brother on this trip? He's a lot easier to deal with."

"Hah. Hah. Hah. You're… you're _high_larious." Liz said, mimicking what he'd said earlier. "Anyway, I'll make it easy on you... go to wherever you want, and I'll just find something to eat there."

So, an hour later, he decided on a vegan place—just for her.

"I thought you don't eat anything vegan," Liz said and Avan shrugged.

"I don't, but hey if it makes you happy then I'm happy."

Liz narrowed her eyes, "I feel like you have an ulterior motive for this, but whatever, I'll just let it slide."

"Thanks, means a lot." He said as the waitress sat them down—but not before asking for an autograph. Liz tried her hardest not to groan. Or punch her in the face. But then again, she was on a tv show, one that was famous, so of course they were going to get asked for an autograph no mater where they went.

Damn it all.

Just living the dream…yeah, just living the dream.

They ordered their food and a few minutes later, got it. Liz decided then was a good time to get back at him, so she picked up a strawberry and literally threw it at him. He gasped at her, his mouth open in shock, and she just laughed, clapping her hands.

And that's when things got more interesting.

Avan just smirked at her, and then picked up a blackberry—which he knew she hated and threw it at her, causing her to gasp and glare at him, her laugh ending and his starting.

They then caused so much trouble and got kicked out—despite being famous. The restaurant owners didn't give a damn and practically banned them from ever coming back.

So they got their food to go and ate it on the way.

"I'm tired." Liz said as they got in the car. "Can't we like go to a hotel or something and sleep? I'm mean… we've got enough money and don't really need to stay at a damn motel."

"Living vicariously I see." Avan commented and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, pain in my ass."

So, how she found herself laying in a bed, beside Avan, staring up at the ceiling in a damn _motel_ was beyond her. Somehow she had lost a bet (the details of which were very unimportant) and ended up in a gross motel. Luckily no one recognized them—considering they were in the middle of butt-_fucking_-nowhere, that wasn't really a surprise—and had immediately gotten a room. With one bed, which they had to share.

Damn it all times two.

"I can't sleep." Liz said and Avan rolled over, giving her a look.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked her, "You were the one who said you were tired."

"Yeah, and I wanted to sleep in a nice hotel, where the bed was fluffy like a cloud—not in a motel where there looks to be shit on the walls and bugs in every corner. Not exactly comforting or rom—just not comforting okay?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and tried to roll over, but found the pillows smelled like… well, even worse than shit, if that was possible.

Avan just sighed, and held his arm out to her. She looked at him, and he motioned for her to come closer to him. She groaned, and did as he said, laying her head on his chest and immediately breathing in his very _familiar_ and _comforting_ cologne. Now that—that was much, _much_ better than the stinky pillow.

And soon she found herself in a deep, comforting sleep.


	4. Accidental Confrontation

**Next chapter. By the way, I'm giving Liz the kind of "Alex Russo" vibe since I feel like she'd be like that a little in real life. I don't know, just my opinion. But they're kind of out of character anyways, so. Enjoy.**

* * *

They reached their destination—which they were surprised to find was actually a lot closer than they thought, thanks to Liz's friend, Eamon—and pulled up in front of a nice hotel.

"Ah… I love being famous, don't you?" Avan asked, as she looked at him, her eyebrow raised. He just shrugged and looked away.

"Yeah…just fantastic." She muttered and they walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help—" The woman turned around, her eyes going wide. "You're—you're—"

"Yeah, yeah. We're famous, cool. Move on, anyway, do you have a uh…Chandler Bing staying here by any chance? We uhm.. we need to speak with him." Liz leaned against the cool countertop, her blue eyes glaring deeply into the young—maybe 23 year old—woman's mind.

Avan though, couldn't help how much bigger her boobs looked when she leaned forward. But instead of commenting about it, he just cleared his throat, and watched the interaction in between the two ladies.

The woman stared awestruck at Avan, practically drooling while Liz shifted her body uncomfortably, trying her hardest not to rip the girl's head off.

"Yeah, so about that guy… Chandler Bing, do you have him here?" Avan finally found his damn vocal chords and spoke up. _Thank god for that_, Liz thought.

The woman blinked out of her trance and then nodded typing in a few things on her computer.

"Yes, second floor, room two fourteen—" And before she could say anything more, they both ran off. "Damn it." The girl muttered and returned to her work.

Once they were far enough away, Liz bursted out laughing. "Oh my god, dude, she was like all over you."

"Yeah, surprise." Avan muttered, "All the ladies love me."

"Sure, stud. You just keep thinking that." Liz told them as they walked up the stairs since she absolutely _hated_ elevators. Though Avan did argue and ask why they were climbing up the stairs and though he knew about her hatred and fear, she just said she felt like exercising and besides it was only one floor up, it wouldn't kill him to do some damn exercising every once and a while.

It would keep his already somewhat manly stature up, that's for sure.

He just mumbled something back that was inaudible, so Liz ignored him. After about five minutes, they were in front of the door.

As Liz knocked on it, Avan realized that he'd only met this guy like once. And that was two years before. Why Ari never brought him around much anymore was beyond him. But now they were going to meet again, and hopefully, Avan wouldn't kick his ass. Hopefully.

The door opened and the guy on the other end smiled, "Hey Liz! How are you?"

"Hey Parker!" She grinned and Avan looked at her.

"We drove all the way out here for him? That's not who we came for!"

"Relax, it's just his brother. _He _is actually right there." Liz pointed behind "Parker" and he saw another guy there. Someone who he recognized through pictures around Ari and Liz's dressing room walls.

"Ah, I understand this now." Avan noted and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Graham." She said, wiggling her fingers in his direction.

"Hey." He looked in between Liz and Avan. "Uh, what are you guys doing here?"

Liz looked at Avan for a moment before speaking. "We uh… we have to talk. It's kind of important. And might I suggest having Parker there with you so Avan doesn't lose his cool and kick your ass."

"Uh…what?" Graham looked _genuinely _confused.

"Just… come on, let's talk." Liz said pushing through the two brothers and into the nice room. Avan didn't really know what to do, but follow her. So follow her he did.

"Okay. What's going on?" Parker asked as Liz took a seat on one of the messy beds. Avan sat down beside her, glaring at Graham the whole time while he did. "And why does he look like he wants to kill my brother?"

"Well, okay. I'm just gonna come right out and say it." Liz began, and everyone looked at her expectantly. "Right, uh…Graham I really don't know how to tell you this but—"

"What are you telling him you cheated on him or something?" Avan interrupted her, only earning a glare. "Just tell him, already."

God, Avan sure was cranky for someone who woke _her_ up at the crack of dawn and got hit on by some semi-attractive woman at the front desk.

"Ariana thinks she might be pregnant." Liz said, looking at Graham to see his reaction. "So yeah. I think you should probably go back to LA and deal with that."

"She what now?" Parker asked, looking in between her and his brother.

"Don't make me repeat it." Liz whined, "It was hard enough the first time… and also hearing it."

Graham still hadn't said anything so Liz and Avan looked at him for a reaction. A few more seconds passed… still nothing.

"Graham! What the hell are you doing?" Liz demanded, "At least have some kind of reaction! Like I don't know, scream… fear…which are really just synonyms, but come on! Call her! Do something!"

Graham blinked, and then pulled out his shiny phone and immediately unlocked it, he brought up his girlfriend's number, and then held it to his ear.

"Speaker." Was all Liz said and he nodded, putting the phone back in front of him.

"Hello?" Well, Ariana sure sounded cheery today. Her voice was raspy, so Liz and Avan could only guess what she'd just got finished doing—unless she wasn't really finished doing it yet.

"Hey, babe… its uh, me." Graham said, "Uhm, I just heard some interesting news."

"Oh yeah?" And there she goes, perky old Ariana again. Liz sometimes felt like she was worse than the character she played… but only _sometimes_.

"Yeah… so what's this I hear about you thinking you might be pregnant?"

Oh shit.

"What? Who told you?"

Graham made a face that would've had Liz rolling on the floor laughing if this situation wasn't so serious.

"I'll give you one guess."

It was silent on the other end, before they finally heard Ari speak again. "I'm going to _kill_ Liz when I see her."

"Hi, darling." She called out only to earn another growl from the girl. She just fell back on the bed and laughed, kicking her feet in the air.

"I'm going to kill you, bring you back to life and then kill you again." Ariana threatened. "Oh, and I'm just going to go ahead and assume Avan's with you? You both kinda left abruptly and didn't really tell anyone else. So, I'm pretty sure I'm right on that."

"Hi, Ari!" Avan called out and Liz burst out laughing again.

"Don't worry Avan, I've got something planned for you as well."

"Uh-oh." Liz spoke in between laughs, her hand on his shoulder holding herself up for support. "We're done for."

"Okay! Can we please get back to the issue at hand?" Parker asked, "Look, Ariana, do you know for sure if you're pregnant or is it just something you're thinking?"

"Well, let me see here. I've been puking four times a day. I missed my last period, I'm eating like crazy and y'all know I barely eat, and… well, my stomach looks a bit bigger than it was. So yeah, pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"Have you taken a test?" Graham asked her, it was silent for a moment before Ariana answered.

"No."

"Well, maybe you should just go ahead and do that before you make any decisions." Graham suggested.

"Yeah, I know. And I should probably tell my mom too…" Ari trailed off and Liz's eyes went wide.

"You haven't told your mom yet?"

"Would you?" Ari shot back and Liz shut up. "Anyway, I got to go, I'll talk to you all later. Oh and Liz and Avan, you better watch your backs when you get back."

"Yeah."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Oh and another thing… try not to fuck eachother's brains out on your way back okay?" Both Avan and Liz's mouths dropped open as Ari giggled.

"They won't be. I'll be with them to make sure of it." Graham spoke and Liz groaned.

"Whyyyyyy." She sighed falling back on the bed.

"Okay, bye guys!" And with that, she hung up, Liz's hands covered her face.

"Oh hey, Liz. Almost forgot." Graham said distractedly, as he read a text. "It wasn't planned really since you're not supposed to be here, but I guess now, I've got a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises." Liz said, sitting back up and glaring at him.

"Yeah, I do too. But I think you'll either like this or won't."

"There's only two options to that anyway!" Liz snapped, "What's this damn surprise?"

A knock soon came on the door and Graham pointed in the air a moment, putting his phone in his other hand, he opened it, a smirk on his face.

Liz's mouth dropped open.

Avan just looked confused.

Parker grinned.

"Hey guys, what's up...oh shit." The guy in the doorway groaned, and then looked at the two people who _weren't _supposed to be there. "Hi Liz."

"Hi." Was all Liz said, before grabbing Avan's hand and pulling him with her out the door. "Nice talking to you Graham and Parker, but we have to go… long drive back to LA."

"Nice try." Graham said, grabbing her other hand and pulling her back, causing her to let go of Avan's hand. "But I'm supposed to be going with you, remember?"

_Damn it_. Was the only thing that ran through Liz's mind.

"Besides…" Graham grinned, putting an arm around her and around the "unwelcomed guest" (in Liz's opinion), "We're not leaving until tomorrow anyway, so I thought we could all just hang out, you know catch up…" He looked at Avan, "Get to know eachother."

Liz just faked smiled, putting her thumbs up.

"Super."

* * *

**Not gonna lie. I love Ariana and Graham together. Her new boyfriend (or whatever he is now) is not attractive at all... just saying. But whatever makes her happy, I guess.**

**And just to give you a heads up, because I keep forgetting to add this in, I may be changing the rating. Not sure yet, though. It depends how I feel, really.**


End file.
